L'ange qui se fumait des bédos
by Idelyse
Summary: UA- La peur. De se perdre lui-même, avant de perdre les autres. Peur du masque, qu'on l'obligeait à porter. Peur d'oublier que sur ce banc rouillé il avait vu le bonheur. Qu'il osait même y croire. Peur d'oublier, qu'il était en train de l'attendre. Et Harry, pourrait bien lui marquer cette vérité dans les veines, pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Si seulement il y croyait, lui aussi.
1. Le garçon étrange

**Disclaimer :** Pour changer; es personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA, romance.

**Raiting : **M

**Note de l'auteur **Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'espère qu'elle plaira, comme elle est, l'histoire. C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuelle. Peu importe que ça plaise ou pas. Ici, on aime et on s'aime par derrière. Et c'est bien sûr, un HPDM. [Oui, oui. Le train train est le même, alors je change pas é.è] La suite est écrite. Je la posterai, si ça plait. Et seulement si.

Laissez une review, si le coeur vous en dit, elle sera accueillit avec plaisir.

[Le sex appeal de la policière, me fait mouiller devant derrière, Le sex appeal de la policière ...]

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Je vis assis, tel qu'un ange aux mains d'un barbier.(1)**

Chapitre 1:

_Il fallait du courage. Il lui en fallait. Vite. Alors, il pensa à ses mots. Ces mots qui l'avaient brisé. Ces putain de mot. Sa voix, répugnante, résonna dans ses oreilles. Alors qu'il se répétait ses paroles, si souvent entendues._**_ «Tu es mignon, Potter. Tu ressembles à ton père, Potter. Avec tes lunettes rondes, tes cheveux indomptables et trop longs. Ta suffisance brillant dans tes yeux. Il y a juste cette putain de couleur de merde, que tu as héritée de la catin qui te sert de mère. Tu ressembles à ton père, Harry. Et ça, ça me fait bander.»_**

_Puis il oublia. Il oublia, car on cria. _

_Un hurlement déchira l'air, et lacéra le mur de silence forgé dans cet entrepôt abandonné. _

_Ce hurlement n'avait pas de propriétaire. Peu importe, à qui il appartenait. Que ce soit à lui, ou à son ennemi. Peut-être, que ce hurlement, c'était le leur. C'était le seul. Il venait du coeur. Il venait de loin. Il avait écartelé leurs êtres pour sortir. Puissant. Un hurlement dedétresse, de libération, de douleur, de peur. Un cri. Un cri que personne n'entendra. Un cri, tuant l'espoir qu'on pouvait trouver dans ces deux êtres._

_Ce hurlement, il bourdonnera dans ses oreilles, comme une musique de fond toute sa vie, à lui. Mais il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Comme cette image, qui brûlait devant ses yeux couleur absinthe. Cette image, qui se logera sous ses paupières pour ne plus le lâcher. Ce cri qui déchira son coeur, qui deviendra sa seule mélodie._

_De ce lieu insalubre, personne ne ressortira vivant. Ce n'était pas écrit comme cela. Alors; ils se tuèrent. À coup de couteau, à coup de larmes. Mais c'est surtout ce cri, qu'il avait peut-être lui-même sorti, qui éteignit son coeur. C'était ce cri, ce hurlement destructeur. C'était ce son, qui restera gravé en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne cendre. Comme le sang sur ses mains, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à laver._

_Un cri, qui vint se glisser sous ses veines, marquant son corps autant que son esprit._

_Ce hurlement, c'était le début de la fin. Un nouveau commencement. Un son, lui aspirant remord, haine et souffrance. Ce hurlement, c'était la fin comme le début. Ce hurlement, il devint indispensable._  
_Après ce cri, il devra réapprendre à aimer. À rire. À sourire. À aimer, surtout._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le bonheur. Sept lettres. Ce mot idéaliste. Ce mot, sonnant faux face à ses oreilles. Ce mot, qui était un simple mensonge. Draco ne croyait pas au bonheur. Il ne le connaissait pas. Et il doutait franchement de son existence. Comment sept lettres pourraient désigner un état de plénitude trop complexe et rare ? Pire encore, c'était un mensonge pour les idiots. Le Bonheur, c'était une version utopiste de la vie. Le verbe créait. Cela s'arrêtait là. On aimait car on voulait aimer. Onhaïssait car on voulait haïr. On souriait car on voulait sourire. On souffrait car on voulait souffrir. Le verbe créait ces émotions cerveau était capable de les appliquer. De nous faire croire en ses sensations, émotions, et sentiments. Il fallait juste que son corps l'accepte. Son âme, aussi.

Pourtant, sa vision de la vie, fut anéanti ce soir-là. Car il vit. Il vit le bonheur. Il aurait pu le toucher, s'il en avait eu la force. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de le salir. C'était une vision simple. Presque banale. Il n'aurait pu ne pas la remarquer. Pourtant, assis sur ce banc crasseux Dracol'aperçut. Brièvement. Car le bonheur ne s'arrêta pas devant lui. Luijetant un regard enviant. Car il était beau. Il était riche. Il était arrogant, et digne sur ce banc salis par la noirceur de la ville. Il étaitinaccessible. Par la froideur de ses yeux argentés, par la beauté glaciale qu'il possédait, et par le luxe qu'il respirait.

Et pourtant, le bonheur n'avait rien à y envier. Il avait beau s'être logéchez cette famille nombreuse, sûrement démunis, et pire que toute; rousse. C'était bien connu, que les roux étaient exclus de la société. Comme les Juifs et les homosexuelles. Si cette famille, qui avait réussi à acquérir ce sentiment auquel il n'avait jamais cru, l'enviait et bien Draco aussi les enviait. Plus que tout. Car ils puaient. Ils puaient le bonheur. La chaleur. Ils puaient une odeur trop savoureuse. Trop douce. Trop plaisante. Une odeur inaccessible. Trop lointaine. Qui avait un arrière-gout bien amer pour son espèce.

Ce jour-là, Draco avait dix-sept ans. Ce soir-là, Draco avait posé sonsomptueux costume contre ce banc trop crade. Ce soir-là, il avait muri. Il avait compris. Il avait appris. Ce que ses parents ne sauront jamais. Il avait vu le bonheur, défiler sous ses yeux une minute à peine, le narguant. Il l'avait voulu, le voler. Il avait cru. Sa théorie changea. Sa vie changea. Car quand Draco se réveilla, on pourrait croire que sa vie n'avait pas changé. Que dans ce somptueux manoir, dans ses draps en soie avec son air hautain, il n'était pas différent d'hier. Mais si... Bien sûr que si.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans un cours d'économie, on avait plusieurs façons de s'en sortir. Dans cette salle, à la chaleur étouffante, les quarante élèves s'y trouvant s'occupaient de différentes manières. Le soleil, s'amusant à transpercer les vitres claires de la classe, pour seul but de réchauffer leurs corps, rendait le cours à suivre un peu plus dure que d'habitude.

Draco, aurait pu draguer une quelconque pimbêche – bien qu'il soit homosexuel- ou s'amuser à faire un éventail en papier. Bavarder avec un ami. Faire les yeux doux au professeur. Mais Draco n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, dans cette classe. Dans cette université. Dans ce monde.

Des gens trop différents. Intelligents, ici grâce à une bourse. Débile, ici grâce à l'appui des parents fortunés. Ou pire, les riches les méprisait tout. Tous arrogants. Moins que lui. Mais toujours trop. Trop, trop. Il étouffait, dans cette salle. Il s'ennuyait, dans cette université. Cet endroit n'était pas pour lui. N'était pas le sien. Il n'avait jamais voulu y être

Pourtant, quand il croisa le regard de son prof d'économie, il se perdit. Il croisa les yeux d'un bleu glacial. Des yeux semblables à ceux de sa mère. Car ils portaient le même nom. Draco ne savait pas, ce lien entre sa mère et son professeur. Entre Narcissa Malefoy, autrefois Black. Et ce certains Sirius. Un nom. Un frère, un coussin, peut être. Renié, sûrement. Il n'avait jamais osé demandé. Et pourtant, quand il le regardait, il voyait la beauté glaciale que possédait sa mère. Peu différente de la sienne, ou celle de sa mère. Il vit les yeux saphir le regarder, avec cette glace imbrisable.

Et les images dansèrent. Pendant ce cours d'économie, Dracovoyagea. À traves sa vie. À travers ses souvenirs. Il suffisait des yeux de son professeur, pour cela. Des yeux comparables à sa mère. Des yeux qu'il détestait. Car il les détestait, ces gens. Ses parents, sescours, sa famille. Ses pseudos amis, aussi. Il y avait Blaise. Seulement lui. Pansy et Millicent, un peu. Cela s'arrêtait là. Il était seul. Il avait été élevé pour cela.

Draco ne se plaignait pas de son enfance. Il avait toujours tout eu. Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, il ne s'était jamais fait frappé, ou même réprimandé par son père. Ni par sa mère. Son père lui avait appris, trop jeune, à porter un masque. Il lui avait répété, au fil des années. Il lui avait demandé, de se créer. De devenir froid, arrogant, mauvais, vicieux, vil, moqueur. Il lui avait forgé un masque. Il lui avait demandé, alors qu'il avait six ans à peine. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait fier de lui. Il ne l'avait pas été. Peut-être que si, finalement. Mais il lui demanda de porter un masque. Sans s'inquiéter qu'il puisse s'y perdre, comme lui.

Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lucius Malefoy n'en avait strictement rien à faire de son fils. Narcissa non plus. Il était juste un amas de chair. Beau, froid, distant. Il était juste un nom, qui reprendrait les affaires familiales. Il était juste un homosexuel, à qui on pardonnait ses folies car dans le milieu, on pardonnait tout. Il était juste leurs sangs. Sonexistence avait été créer grâce à une bite. Et une chatte. Vulgaire ? Très bien. Une saucisse et une fleur.

Vulgaire. Il l'était. Pourquoi cacher cela. Il était un vulgaire insecte. Une vulgaire existence.

Ses parents ne l'avaient pas regardé. Jamais. Il ne comptait pas. Il n'était pas là. Ils le regardaient avec indifférence. Sans pour autant lui accorder du mépris. Il n'en était pas malheureux. Ou peut-être, -être, en fait.

Il était un vulgaire Malfoy. Un Malfoy croisé d'un Black. Il n'y avait pas plus froid. Ni dans son caractère, ni dans sa beauté. Il était juste lui. Un rien. Un masque. Une vulgaire chose. Il aurait pu pleurer. Parfois, il le faisait. Parfois. Trop rarement. Trop souvent, peut-être.

Il était un descendant, un nom. Un meilleur ami. Un spermatozoïde. Et il attendait le bonheur. Il attendait celui qui ferait de lui autres choses que cela. Il attendait. Il attendrait jusqu'à se perdre dans son masque, comme son père, comme sa mère, jusqu'à sombrer complètement et ne plus savoir ce qu'il attendait

**.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La musique pulsait, dans la salle. Un son trop fort. Un espace exigu. Des gens. Beaucoup de gens. La lumière trop basse, aussi.

Draco avait peur. Il sentait son corps tremblait. Il entendait sa raison, lui dire de déguerpir. Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Claustrophobie légère, mêlées à une douce achluophobie et cette pâle ochlophobie.

Il pouvait, gérer. Il le pouvait, il avait appris. Mais les trois en même temps, c'était presque impossible. Pourtant, on l'avait élevé comme un surhomme. Sentant son cœur s'accélérait, il s'accrocha discrètement au bras de Blaise. Le mulâtre lui lança un regard inquiet, qui se fana en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son ami.

Draco n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Où cette musique insupportable et bien trop forte lui vrillait les tympans. Où, la pièce était trop étroite. Où les gens, vêtus de tenue plus couteuse les unes que les autres, s'entassaient pour danser. Il détestait cette putain d'obscurité qui rendait les rires et les silhouette presque flous, voire morbides.

Mais son père avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Avec ses yeux de glace. Son indifférence. Il l'avait regardé. Pour lui donner un ordre, mais il l'avait tout de même fait. En sentant ce regard azur glisser sur lui, Draco n'avait pas dit non. Comme un enfant soumis. Comme le pâle et vulgaire nom qu'il était.

Sa présence était rare. Presque précieuse. John Mark pourrait se vanter de sa présence. De la présence du Prince de Glace. Du fils de. De Malefoy Senior. Ancien député, ancien ministre, a la tête deGringott. Il pourrait se vanter, de lui avoir adressé un mot. Et il le fera, sans aucun doute.

Alors que son regard orageux parcourait la salle, sa vision vira au vert. Un vert profond. Deux tâches d'aquarelle verte sur une toile dorée à perfection. Une couleur similaire à l'absinthe pure. Il se perdit, dans ce regard d'absinthe, sans fond.

Une, deux, peut-être trois secondes.

Puis le regard disparut. S'envola. Un rêve, peut-être. Une visioncausée par la peur, sûrement.

Une voix chaude, cajoleuse, parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Résonnant dans la pièce lugubre. Avec cette intensité inexplicable, face à la musique forte et incessante dans la pièce.

«-Hey. »

Draco examina l'homme, qui avait deux belles pierres de jade, à la place des yeux. Un seul mot, lui vint à l'esprit; un mannequin. Il n'avait pas une beauté saisissante, rare, comme Draco. Il était juste magnifique. Mais d'une beauté qu'on trouvait que dans les magazines, où les jeunes adolescentes pleines d'hormones hurlaient devant la photo. À peu près son âge. Un an de plus, peut-être. Vingt ans à tout casser . Ses cheveux de jais, étaient coiffés d'une manière similaire à Francisco Lachowski par un discret gel. Ses cheveux tenant en équilibre d'une manière artistique au-dessus de sa tête, avaient une teinte tellement foncée, qu'on ne pouvait pas les désigner simplement «noirs ». Sa peau, sûrement légèrement halée d'origine, était dorée par le soleil. Il revenait, sans aucun doute, de lèvres pulpeuses et charnues, presque féminines, contrastaient par leurs légères rougeurs naturelles sur son teint. Ses grands yeux verts brillant d'un drôle d'éclat, jurant avec le bronzage. Une seule imperfection une cicatrice, sur son front. Dans une forme incompréhensible. Ressemblant peut être à un éclair. Qui lui donnait un drôle de charme.

Draco, était habitué à se sentir supérieur. Physiquement et mentalement. Il n'y en avait aucune raison, à ce moment précis. Aucune. Car le jeune homme était magnifique. Car l'assurance brute brillait dans son regard de jade.

Les lèvres pleines du jeune homme s'étirèrent, pour laisser place à un sourire, adresser à Blaise. Il lui tendit la main, alors que ses lèvres laissèrent passer un murmure puissant.

«Blaise Zabini. Enchanté, moi c'est Harry. Théodore m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Le sourire peint sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillant d'une étrange étincelle d'amusement, se posèrent sur Draco. Pour le détailler minutieusement, sans aucune gêne apparente. Un son, qui ressemblait à un ronronnement félin, sortir de sa bouche tentante, avant qu'il continua «Mon Dieu, tu es parfait. Théodore n'a pas menti. Il y a que ton nom qui bloque. Vraiment laid. Je suppose que tu voudras que je te nomme " Malfoy'' ". Mais dans tous les cas, ton prénom n'est pas mieux. »

Le jeune brun, ne sembla pas se soucier de la surprise et incrédulité qui traversa le regard de Blaise. Draco, lui resta de marbre. Regardant de son regard de glace le jeune homme pensif, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que son meilleur ami.

«Petit coeur. Petit coeur, ça te va bien. Tu sais, Chou, si tu n'es pas bien, tu n'as qu'à sortir. Tiens, d'ailleurs, allons prendre l'air. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son mécontentement, face à ce surnom ridicule, donné par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'une main trouva la sienne. Un contact électrisant. Un putain de contact électrisant. Qu'il n'avait qu'une envie; approfondir. Un contact léger, qui semblait pourtant trop appuyé. Un contact qu'il l'obligea à traverser toute la pièce, en trottinant. Un contact, qui le sortait de cette putain de pièce, de cet enfer. Un coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami, lui indiqua que Blaise subissait ce contact tout autant que lui.

Une fois dehors, le dénommé Harry les lâcha prestement. Il se tourna vers eux, avec un large sourire. Draco avait des questions, sur les lèvres. Mais par fierté, il les ravalait. Ce sera à Blaise de les poser. Théodore ? Qui est Théodore ? Blaise allait les poser, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, une voix calme et posée, résonna devant l'appartement de Mark.

«Tu es parti en courant, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que tu avais vu le diable. Je me doutais pas que tu me ramenais des invités, j'ai eu la bonne idée de t'attendre dehors. »

Adossé au mur, une silhouette qu'il connaissait que trop bien. La voix, légèrement éraillée mais d'un calme perturbant était reconnaissable aussi. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas souvent été entendue.

Théodore Nott, éclairé à la lumière douce du réverbère. Toujours aussi séduisant. Avec ses yeux bleus pétrolé, totalement vides. Avec son visage délicat et frêle dépourvu d'émotions. Avec ses cheveux châtains encadrant son visage, tombant sur ses épaules avec retenue.

Son père, lui avait toujours dit de choisir ses amis dans la haute. Cela s'arrêtait là. Et pourtant, il lui avait demandé d'approcher ce gamin, tellement mince que cela faisait peur. A croire qu'on le nourissait pas. Fils de Nott. Rien d'autre qu'un nom. Rien de plus que lui. Un gamin, dont le père était plus riche que le siens. Plus grand notaire de Paris. Héritage fortuné. Et magouilles secrètes. Mafia, drogue, contre-façons. Peu importe. C'était juste un garçon mignon. Qu'il avait vu devenir un homme, de loin.

Qu'il avait essayé d'approcher. En primaire, au collège. Et jusqu'à la fin du lycée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a sept mois. Soit, depuis la fin du lycée.

Théodore était complexe, inaccessible. C'était un mort, sans froideur, sans désintéressement. Qui fixait ce vide immense, que seul lui semblait percevoir. Un garçon solitaire, qui répondait rarement aux questions. Qui parfois, pour avoir la paix, l'avait suivi, lui et Blaise. Sans pour autant leur accorder un moindre regard, une parole. Dracone l'appréciait pas. Il était la seule personne qu'il avait essayé d'avoir. En tant qu'amis. Ou pseudo-ami, au moins. Et il n'avait pas réussi.

Il était étonné, de le voir là. Théodore Nott ne venait pas, au réception, aux fêtes.

«Putain de merde. Harry, je te vois partir, comme ça. Dans cette masse de connard. Sans un mot. Et puis, je me dis que tu me rejoindras dehors. Et tu reviens avec deux cons. Tu m'expliques, là ? J'ai déjà passé trente-six minutes dans cette fête de merde. C'est quoi ton but, là ? »

Sous le choc. Draco était sous le choc. Car il l'avait entendu, prononcer plus de trois mots. Car en plus de cela, il l'avait dit avec fureur. Pire, encore avec vulgarité. Et aussi, car ses yeux d'habitude si vide pétillaient de vie. Et que son visage abordait une rougeur, due à la colère. Il ressentait. Il vivait. Il était comme tout le monde. Il l'avait pourtant observé pendant dix ans. Comment avait-il pu rater cela ?

Mais c'était aussi car sa plus grande peur était confirmé Blaise le dévorer des yeux, comme toujours. Son coup de foudre n'était pas passé. Merde. Et pourtant, de l'espoir brillait dans ses yeux le jeune brun avait dit que Nott lui avait parlé de Blaise. Étrange, mais confirmé.

Le jeune brun, ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de sa colère, car il pouffa sans retenue, face à ses propos. Une curiosité sans nom s'infiltra en lui, en voyant le garçon le regarder avec tendresse. Une curiosité sans nom s'infiltra en lui, en voyant le garçon le regarder avec tendresse. Qui était-il, pour avoir réussi à l'approcher ?

«Arrête, Théodore. C'est bon, je suis là. On part bientôt, j'ai justepensé que revoir d'anciens amis te ferait plaisir. »

La voix était coulante, glissant contre les murs, contre son aurait presque pu frissonner face à ce ton, presque mielleux. Un rire franc, resonna dans la ruelle. Il vit, un sourire étirer les lèvres féminines de Nott.

Draco, regarda Blaise frôler la syncope, alors que lui, restait difficilement de marbre; comprenez : Il ne l'avait jamais cru humain. Il l'avait jamais vu rire, sourire, ou exprimer une quelconque émotion sur son joli petit minois. Les yeux bleus foncés, virant d'une couleur pétrole dans l'obscurité, brillaient d'amusement, et un lueur attendrie brulait son regard habituellement obscur. Alors que son visage, était joyeux.

«Ce n'est pas des amis, Harry. C'est juste des gens, que j'ai été obligé de supporter, et qui en voulez qu'à mon argent. Allez, tu travailles demain, on rentre. »

Harry, voulait sans aucun doute le contredire, car sa bouche s'étira de façon boudeuse, alors qu'une moue enfantine venait jouait avec ses lèvres. Pourtant, Théodore le dépassa, souriant encore de toutes ses dents.

«Malfoy, Zabini. On sera sûrement amené à se revoir. Et tu peux rentrer, Malfoy. Je dirais à mon père de vanter tes louanges face au tien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Et le jeune homme, disparut dans la nuit. Draco aurait cru à une illusion, si le regard de Blaise ne pétillait pas de mille feux. Le jeune brun leur adressa un sourire qui avait, une pointe de moquerie, avant de suivre Théodore.

«Blaise. Petit cœur. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la nuit, brulant la glace autour du cœur de Draco.

* * *

La suite, peut être (:.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chochonou, qu'est ce chapitre.

Vous aurez le droit à une seconde relecture dans la soirée (:

**(1) J'adore cette phrase, de Rimbaud. Extrait d'Oraison du soir. J'adore ce poème. Toute le monde cherche à le comprendre, chaque mot interprétés. Personnellement Personnellement je pense juste qu'il était défoncé.**


	2. L'église

**Disclaimer :** Pour changer; es personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA, romance.

**Raiting : **M

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou ! Je ne suis pas sûr de poster après ce chapitre. Cela dépend de vous (:.

Excusez moi, encore, et toujours pour l'orthographe.

* * *

**Un nom est écrit sur une roche polie, u****n coeur brisé que le monde a oublié.**

Chapitre 2:

_Un petit garçon souriant de toutes ses dents. Une fierté grandissantedans ses grands yeux bleus innocents. Un sourire éclairant ses lèvres fines. Alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers avec une joie et impatience débordande son oeuvre en main. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noisettes et reflets légèrement roux, s'arrêtant devant un homme à la posture importante._

_Tiré par quatre épingles, apparence sévère, regard dédaigneux, porté sur l'insecte à ses pieds._

_Et l'insecte parla._

_-Papa, papa._

_Un silence. Un regard obscur porté plus loin. Quelques pas. Indifférence. Insecte devenu inexistant. Comme toujours, comme avant._

_-Papa, papa, je t'ai fait un cadeau. Répéta-til, plus fort._

_Sourire dédaigneux, sur le quinquagénaire. Sourire presque sadique. Ses mocassins flambant neufs arrêtant de claquer brusquement sur le carrelage lisse._

_Un dessin. Un dessin plutôt joli, pour un garçon de sept ans. Sans réel talent, ni quelconque incompétence. Un "je t'aime" brouillon, barrait le dessin. Une maison trop grande, un homme trop moche, et une petite chose représentée. Le manoir, son papa, et lui. Tellement juste. Tellement faux, ce dessin. Un dessin, qui trouva refuge au sol. Un dessin, qui se fit déchiqueter, sans l'ombre d'un remords. Un dessin, qui représentait maintenant des bouts de papier sans sens._

_Des larmes dans les yeux saphir brillant de larmes. Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme._

_Des chaussures de luxe recommençant à frapper contre le carrelage, avec une résonance lugubre._

_-Papa... Regarde-moi..._

_Une supplique. Quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues lisse d'enfant_

_Un sourire sadique. Un rire presque fou. Un regard noir presque mort._

_Et le jeu recommença. Les pas s'arrêtant. Mais des paroles, sortant de la bouche scéllée._

_-Tais-toi, gamin._

_Avalanche de larmes. Désespoir brûlant dans ses yeux de èlemant du petit corps purement enfantin._

_-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Papa . Tu veux que je fasse quoi... ?_

_Douleur dans ces yeux si foncés. Puis haine sans nom pour le petit être qui gisait à présent presque au sol, à côté du dessin lacéré. Puis rire sans vie. Démentiel. Un rire de fou. Un rire de mort bien trop vivant._

_-Tu l'as tué, petit con. Tu veux me rendre un service, gamin ._

_Un gamin, qui n'était celui de personne dès les premières secondes de sa vie, hochant la tête avec détermination, alors que les larmes de cristal ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler._

_-Alors meurt. Je veux voir, la mort dans ton regard. Je veux voir le vide, dans tes yeux. Dans ton corps. Deviens un mort. Fais le mort. Joue le mort. Effaces-toi. Deviens un fantôme. Disparaît. Je ne veux plus te voir, je veux à peine te sentir. Je veux te voir souffrir, derrière ce masque. Meurt pour moi. Meurt pour le monde. Tu es un monstre._

_Un petit garçon, qui face à ses paroles, arrêta de pleurer pour regarder cet homme inconnu qui lui servait de père. Des larmes, qui revinrent après le premier coup donné._

_Ce petit garçon, il se nommait Théodore. L'homme au regard noir et à l'apparence laide, c'était censé être son père._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco croyait en lui. En la vie, un peu aussi. Au bonheur, sans aucun doute. À l'espoir, surtout. Mais il ne croyait pas à Dieu. Car Dieu, c'était un peu lui. Un peu eux. Draco, avait entendu, un jour, une légende.

**Qui racontait, qu'il y eût un temps où tous les hommes étaient des dieux. Mais ils abusèrent tellement de leur divinité que Brahma décida de leur ôter le pouvoir divin et de le cacher à un endroit où il leur serait impossible de le retrouver.**

**Lorsque les dieux furent convoqués à un conseil pour résoudre ce problème, ils proposèrent ceci: "Enterrons la divinité de l'homme dans la terre."**

**Mais Brahma répondit: "Non, cela ne suffit pas, car l'homme creusera et la trouvera."**

**Alors les dieux dirent: "Dans ce cas, jetons la divinité dans le plus profond des océans."**

**Mais Brahma répondit à nouveau: "Non, car tôt ou tard, l'homme explorera les profondeurs de tous les océans, et il est certain qu'un jour, il la trouvera et la remontera à la surface."**

**Déconcertés, les dieux proposèrent: "Il ne reste plus que le ciel, oui, cachons la divinité de l'homme sur la Lune."**

**Mais, Brahma répondit encore: "Non, un jour, l'homme parcourra le ciel, ira sur la Lune et la trouvera."**

**Les dieux conclurent: "Nous ne savons pas où la cacher car il ne semble pas exister sur terre ou dans la mer d'endroit que l'homme ne puisse atteindre un jour."**

**Alors Brahma dit: "Voici ce que nous ferons de la divinité de l'homme: nous la cacherons au plus profond de lui-même, car c'est le seul endroit où il ne pensera jamais à chercher."**

**Depuis ce temps-là, conclut la légende, l'homme a fait le tour de la terre, il a exploré, escaladé, plongé et creusé, exploré la lune et le ciel à la recherche de quelque chose qui se trouve en lui. (1)**

Draco croyait en cette histoire. Car s'il y avait bien un Dieu, il était sans aucun doute dans leurs coeurs, dans leurs âmes. Draco aurait pu se vanter de savoir ce que les autres ne sauront jamais. C'était comme atteindre l'éveil. C'était comme se repentir.

Draco, était là, dans cette église répugnante, par obligation. Il accompagnait sa mère, qui discutait avec une quelconque femme de son espèce. La religion était importante dans son milieu, sans vraiment trop l'être. Draco savait pourquoi ils étaient là; laver les péches de la semaine.

En effet, la grande Madame Malfoy, allait se confesser tous les dimanches. Charmant. Et, après cela, semaine de débauche. Draco, avait entendu une phrase dans un film, sorti par un homard, qui lui semblait plus vrai que jamais ;"les êtres humains sont les seules créatures sur terre qui croient en un Dieu et qui passent leur vie à se comporter comme s'il n'y en avait pas (2)"

Cette bâtisse, l'écoeurait. Ses images vulgaires et violentes. Ses vitraux trop colorés. Son arc bouté, tout simplement disgracieux. Et les gens y grouillants, aussi.

Démunis, priant pour eux, ne regardant que leurs misères sans s'occuper de celle des autres. Classe moyenne, priant pour les autres; miséreux, familles, amis, dans seul but de plaire à Dieu. Et la noblesse Anglaise, qui pêché toute l'année, et se lavaient une fois par semaine.

Le culte, était là pour espérer. Et rêver.

Draco balayait l'église du regard, attendant patiemment que sa mère ait la place dans le confessionnal, et se pardonne à elle-même, bien avant que Dieu lui pardonne, s'il existait.

Et Draco le vit. Au milieu de tous ces gens, où le silence n'était pas respecté. Il le vit. Et il se sentit défaillir, son coeur faire une figureimpressionnante sur lui-même.

Il vit un ange. Un ange habillé d'un jogging matinal, et d'une vieille veste de Bass-ball trop large.

Différent, de l'homme qu'il avait vu la vieille, habillé dignement.

Et pourtant, tout aussi beau. Avec sa tête penchée en avant, un cierge dans les mains, son profil parfait, son léger froncement de ses sourcils épais montrant l'intensité de sa tâche, ses cheveux toujours aussi artistiquement coiffé que la vieille, et ses lèvres ourlées à la perfection légèrement étirées en un sourire fin.

Draco, cru en Dieu pour la première fois de sa vie. Quelques secondes. Par pur espoir pour l'Ange. Car, cet ange doux, qui émanait une douce lumière presque aussi visible que sensitive autour de lui, ne pouvait que croire. Et si, il existait un Dieu quelque part, Draco ne doutait pas qu'il vienne en son aide.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais sa mère sorti un moment après du confessionnal, et l'invita à la suivre de manière désintéressé sur un banc. Alors que sa mère, pâle copie de l'ange, essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre, les yeux clos, les lèvres se mouvant en un "Je vous salue Marie."

Draco détacha son regard du jeune homme brun, pour le porter vers le monde, alors qu'il sentait son ventre se tordre d'une étrange façon.

-Madame Malfoy.

Deux yeux couleurs absinthe vinrent s'accrocher au sien, lorsque Draco releva la tête. Ce n'était plus un ange, mais c'était encore loin d'être un homme quelconque. Draco en avait la certitude. Il vit un léger sourire, jouer sur ses lèvres, avant que le regard de l'étrange garçon se pose sur sa mère.

Mère, qui le fixait avec un sourire poli mais faux. Avec des yeux vides de lassement. Sans réel intéressement.  
-Bonjour, jeune homme.

Sa voix était lasse, polie, mais presque froide. Une voix typique. Une voix qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que son désintéressement intense au monde.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Harry. Harry Potter.

Sa voix chantante, mélodieuse est incroyablement douce, avait quelque chose de faux, à ce moment précis. Un sourire de pure jouissance, apparut rapidement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Narcissa pâlir.

Draco le hait pour cela. Car en quelques secondes, il avait fait ce qu'il avait essayé pendant plusieurs années; la faire réagir. Cette porte de glace. Et pourtant, il était assez similaire à sa mère en ce moment même.

Draco vit clairement les yeux de sa mère se mettre à briller; Potter était beau et riche. Et pourtant, ce nom lui faisait froid dans le dos. James Potter et Lily Potter. Le chirurgien renommé et la mannequin issued'une famille moyenne. Un couple suivi par les médias. Un couple riche. Et mort, deux ans après la naissance du petit garçon. Deux balles dans le coeur chacun. Meurtre irrésolu. Mais surtout, surtout l'enfant. L'histoire disait, que le petit avait reçu une balle dans la tête, et pourtant avait reussi à survivre. Impossible. Vraiment impossible.

Puis petit perdu. Média interdit de publier quoi que ce soit, ayant perdu sa trace. Il était devenu un homme normal.-Enchanté, Monsieur Potter. Et mes condoléances les plus sincères pour vos parents, murmura Narcissa d'une voix enjôleuse.

Draco, vit un éclaire de haine passer dans ses deux pierres de jades intenses, car le ton était faux. Et il se doutait, que le jeune brun détestait les condoléances fausses. Il vit un sourire surjoué se peindre sur les lèvres presque féminines du garçon, alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix mielleuse;

-J'adore vos lèvres, Mademoiselle. Il a fait du bon travail, dites-mois. Inaperçu.

Sa mère palit, pour la seconde fois de l'entrevu, jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, prise d'une soudaine peur.

Draco s'était toujours demandé, comme il pouvait avoir les lèvres aussi fines, alors que celles de sa mère étaient si.. Si.

Un éclat de rire, franchit les lèvres attirantes du dénommé garçon. Alors qu'il posa son regard si clair sur lui, un sourire sincère, cette fois ci, attrapant ses lèvres.

-Viens, petit coeur, on va faire un tour. Si vous permettez, Madame, je vous empreinte votre fils.

Draco ne sut pas pourquoi il le suivit. Mais il le fit. Sans se poser de questions, sans penser même aux conséquences. Il sortit de cette église, suivant l'inconnu envoûtant. Suivant l'ange.

* * *

_Je continue, ou pas ?_

**(1) J'adore cette légende, quand j'étais gosse, on me la racontait continuellement. J'ai pensé à la mettre. J'avoue l'avoir copier-coller, je ne me suis pas fait chier é.è.**

**(2) Réplique de Johnny Depp, dans Rhum Express. Peu importe, les mauvaises critiques. Ce film est un chef-d'oeuvre. Las Vegas Parano est un chef-d'oeuvre. Toute adaption d'un bouquin de Hunter S. Thompson est une réussite.  
**

_Lilia; Merci pour ta review, miss. J'espère que ça te plaira encore._


End file.
